Our Shining Star
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: Two years after the events of the series, the Chosen Children are on cleanup. But when a malfunctioning gate puts Ken on his own and sick, will anyone realize it and be able to save him in time? Kenyako!


I don't own Digimon. I never will own Digimon. If I did own Digimon, then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

This is, you've guessed it, a Ken x Miyako story. It takes place two years after the end of the series (minus the "25 years later" bit), though I did make a few changes, since I refuse to believe that all of the dark towers just up and disappeared. So, the kids still have a duty to rid the digital world of the rest of the dark towers.

I edited the ending to make it less likely to turn people diabetic. When I sat down to fix the grammar errors, I nearly gagged at how dang sappy it was. So, ending is a bit different, and grammar errors were fixed as of September 2010.

* * *

Our Shining Star

It was bitter cold in the digital world, but a lone figure walked it. There was still some clean-up to do after the last mission that the kids had a few months ago when another digimon tried to harness the powers of darkness. The purple haired boy, who was 13, walked along the snowy fields of the digital world with his faithful companion that looked like a green worm with innocent, aquamarine eyes.

"It's getting really cold, Ken-chan," Wormmon stated, "Can we go home now?"

Ken smiled at Wormmon. "Okay. I think we've done enough clean up work for today." He turned around to find the TV they went in through, but couldn't find it though the snow that was falling down. Ken frowned as he searched for it.

"What's wrong, Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked.

"I can't find the TV set we came through," Ken responded, trying to move snow aside. The wind blew, and Wormmon was almost buried in the snow as a huge bunch of it was dumped on them from a tree. Ken shifted through the snow and pulled Wormmon out.

"Are you alright?" Ken asked his friend, concerned.

Wormmon nodded. "Yes. I'm just cold."

Ken held the little creature to him. "Don't worry, Wormmon. I'll find a way out of this snow." Ken stood up and started to walk south. He knew that it had to get warmer eventually.

Ken still hadn't found either a TV, or any sign of warmth, and decided to check his D3. He had to shift Wormmon in his arms, causing the little creature to stir.

"Ken-chan…? Are we still in the digital world?" Wormmon asked.

Ken nodded. "Yea." He tried to type a message, but his hands felt numb. He tried to pull up the map to see where the others were, if they were there, but either no one was, or he was out of their range. He knew he should have gone with them, but he just couldn't get on the train that day because he had to stay late after school to help someone with a project. So, he had told them he'd meet them in the digital world, but he came out of a gate somewhere in the remote regions of it.

Ken coughed a few times.

Wormmon looked at him in concern. "Are you alright, Ken-chan?"

Ken nodded and continued to walk. He felt dizzy, and nearly collapsed.

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon looked at his friend. "We should stop!"

"We can't," Ken told his friend, "We'll freeze. And I have to get you out of this cold. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Wormmon felt his eyes grow moist with tears. Ken was pushing himself just for _him_!

Ken managed to stand back up, and continued through the snow, holding Wormmon to him to keep his friend warm, even though he was freezing, himself.

* * *

"Yay! Another one hits the ground!" Miyako cheered.

"I wonder why the dark towers didn't disappear…" Daisuke grunted.

"Who knows," Hikari replied, "I'm just glad that it's over."

"So am I," Takeru agreed.

"Come on, Daisuke. We should be getting back," Iori reminded their leader.

"I wonder why Ken never showed up…" Daisuke sighed.

"Do you think he got lost?" Hikari asked, concerned.

"Nah." Daisuke shook his head. "He probably had something to do at home."

"I don't know." Takeru looked up. "He seemed really intent on fixing anything that had to do with the darkness."

"Well, regardless, I have a Kendo lesson." Iori pointed his D3 at the TV near them. "I have to get home."

"We're coming! We're coming!" Daisuke grumbled.

"Digital gate…open!" Miyako shouted, and they were warped home.

"Ow! Get off of me, Daisuke!"

"Sorry…" Daisuke stood up, which meant he got off of Miyako after they tumbled back into the computer room.

Iori was already out the door, late for practice.

"Someone had better go over and see why Ken never showed," Daisuke stated.

"I can't," Takeru said, "I promised that I'd help my mom with dinner today."

"I have to get home, too," Hikari stated.

"I guess I'm going, then." Miyako sighed.

"What's the sigh for? You know you…"

Miyako clamped a hand over Hikari's mouth, and laughed nervously. "Come on, Hikari-chan! Let's go!"

Takeru and Daisuke watched, confused.

"Don't tell them, Hikari-chan!" Miyako blushed.

"But you like Ichijouji-kun, don't you?" Hikari asked her.

"Yea, but I'm not ready to tell the others yet," Miyako responded.

"It's kind of obvious, Miyako-san. I'm sure some of them noticed by now." Hikari giggled.

"Meaning what, may I ask?" Miyako put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, never-mind." Hikari shook her head. "I have to go. Contact us later!"

"Right." Miyako nodded, and headed off to take the train to Tamachi.

* * *

"No, Ken's not here right now," Mrs. Ichijouji said when she answered the door.

"We're starting to get worried," Mr. Ichijouji spoke up.

Miyako blinked. "Not here…?"

"We thought he was with his friend…Daisuke." Mr. Ichijouji put down the paper.

Miyako stammered for a response. "Uh…that's right! I forgot! Now I remember Daisuke saying something like that! Um…sorry to bother you! Bye!" Miyako ran down the hallway, and didn't stop running until she was out of the building.

"You need to cool down, Miyako," Poromon said from her back-pack.

"Yea…" Miyako caught her breath. "But I wonder where Ken-kun is. If he's not home, and he's not still at school, and his parents thinks he's at Daisuke's house, then he must still be in the digital world. But it's almost 6. He's usually back by now. I'm worried, Poromon. I think something's wrong."

"But he's got Wormmon with him," Poromon replied.

Miyako clenched her fists. "I don't care if he had Paildramon with him! He's in trouble! I know it! Poromon, we're going back to the digital world!"

Poromon nodded. "Okay!"

"There's a library Ken-kun showed me around here." Miyako looked around the streets, as she ran. "The computers there are pretty isolated, so we should be able to go to the digital world."

She found the library, and went in. She looked around, and spied the computer room. Hoping no one was in there, she opened the door. Luck was on her side, for the room was completely void of people.

Miyako ran up to a computer that was on and held up her D3. "Let's go, then! Digital gate open!"

* * *

Ken collapsed again, and this time, couldn't seem to get back up.

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon nudged at him gently. "Try to hang on." He wished he could evolve, but they had found out that he was too hungry to do so.

"Wormmon…" Ken mumbled. He felt sick, and knew he had a fever.

Wormmon looked at Ken's flushed face. "Ken-chan…"

Ken coughed, and made it to his knees with Wormmon's help. He was shivering, and things spun a little.

Wormmon looked around and saw a small cave. "Come on, Ken-chan. I have an idea. Can you get to the cave?"

Ken looked up and saw the cave, then tried to stand. His muscles protested with every struggle he gave, and he collapsed again.

"Come on, Ken-chan." Wormmon pleaded. "Try again."

Ken grew determined. How could he just give up after Wormmon asked him to try again in such a kind voice? He made it to his feet, and stumbled over to the cave. He made it, and collapsed inside of it.

Wormmon ran around to him, and shook him back to consciousness.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan?" Wormmon prodded Ken.

Ken moaned and opened his eyes, then started coughing. When the fit finally ended, he somehow got himself up against the wall, and curled up for warmth.

It hurt Wormmon to see Ken like this. "Hang in there, Ken-chan."

Ken shivered again, and Wormmon could tell that Ken was really sick. He knew that they needed to get back to the real world, but neither one of them knew where a TV set was, and the snow storm didn't seem to be letting up. Wormmon looked back at Ken, who was looking at him.

"Are…you alright, Wormmon?" Ken asked his friend, his teeth chattering from the cold.

Ken's voice sounded weak, like it was a strain for him just to talk.

Wormmon went over to him and rubbed against Ken's leg. "I'm fine, Ken-chan. Don't worry."

Ken shivered again, then coughed.

Wormmon looked around the cave for something to use, but didn't see anything. He did see a tree outside of the cave, however, with some giant foliage that covered it.

"Wait here, Ken-chan," Wormmon told his partner, "I'll be right back. Don't you worry."

Ken seemed to try to call out for Wormmon to stay with him, but a bout of coughing stopped him. Scared and alone, Ken pulled his knees closer to him, and shivered.

Wormmon returned in only a few minutes, and Ken was relieved to see his friend.

"Wormmon!" Ken exclaimed happily, then coughed.

Wormmon was pulling a giant leaf over. "I'm back, Ken-chan. Here. This will keep you warm, I hope." He placed the leaf over Ken, and then shivered, himself. Ken noticed and pulled the little digimon under the leaf.

"Wormmon…I…," Ken started.

Wormmon nuzzled Ken. "It'll be alright, Ken-chan."

Tears were in Ken's eyes. "Wormmon…"

Just then, the D3 started to beep.

Both Ken and Wormmon looked at it, and Ken weakly pulled it out. He blinked.

"What is it?" Wormmon asked, and looked over Ken's shoulder.

"Someone's coming this way." Ken stared at it. The little dot was very close to his own device.

"I'll go out and take a look." Wormmon wriggled away and went out again.

Ken looked at Wormmon briefly, then he sunk farther to the ground, his head pounding. He moaned. "Hurry back…"

* * *

Miyako looked around on Holsemon's back as they landed in the snow. "He's around here…"

"Hello!"

Miyako looked over to her right and saw a little green dot. Well, that's what it looked like through the snow. She hurried over, and Holsemon became Hawkmon again and went over as well. It was, indeed, Wormmon.

"Am I glad to see you!" Wormmon said when Miyako approached.

"Wormmon!" Miyako waved. "Where's Ken-kun…?"

"That's what I'm out here about." Wormmon pointed towards a cave that was a few feet away. "Ken-chan's really sick, and we can't find one of the sets to get back to the real world. Come on."

"He's sick? Why didn't you say so before! Come on! Let's move it!" Miyako scooped up Wormmon and ran towards the cave.

"Miyako-san! Wait for me!" Hawkmon shouted after them as they ran to the cave.

When they got there, Miyako looked over and saw Ken laying on the ground with a giant leaf over him, curled up in a little ball.

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon exclaimed, and hopped down to nudge his partner.

Ken didn't stir.

Miyako held her breath for a moment, and went over and knelt down to turn Ken over on his back. "Ken-kun, can you hear me?" She bent down and put an ear to his chest, then blew out her breath. "Well, his heart's still beating, and he's still breathing. That's a good sign."

"We have to get him out of the cold." Hawkmon looked over. "Or he'll die."

Wormmon nuzzled Ken. "I'm sorry I left you alone, Ken-chan! Please forgive me! Don't die on me!"

Ken made no response.

"Come on! We have to get him warmed up right away." Miyako turned to Wormmon and her own digimon. "Get some branches from outside! Hawkmon, I want you to digivolve and use your Blast Rings attack into the wood to get a fire going."

They nodded, and set out to do their tasks.

"Hawkmon shinka…Aquilamon!"

While they waited for Wormmon to do his task, Ken seemed to be shivering. Miyako propped him up, then held him close to her for body warmth.

Wormmon ran as fast as he could back in with some sticks, and put them on the ground near Ken.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon fired.

It set the twigs instantly on fire, and it started to warm up.

Miyako set Ken closer to the fire, and then went out to get bigger sticks.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Miyako added some more sticks to the pile.

"A little better, I think," Hawkmon responded.

Miyako looked over, and saw that color was starting to return to Ken's pale face. She placed her hand on his forehead, then withdrew it in shock. "He has a high fever…we have to get him back!"

Just then, Ken shivered and stirred.

"Oh!"

Ken opened his eyes and looked around. Things were blurry for a moment as he re-adjusted.

"Are you alright?" Miyako asked quietly.

Ken sat up slowly. "Where…?"

"We're in the cave," Wormmon stated, then nuzzled him. "I'm glad you're awake. I was scared."

Ken smiled weakly at his partner, then heard a loud 'ahem'. He looked over and saw Miyako.

"Hey, don't forget that I helped!" Miyako winked.

Wormmon nodded. "Miyako was the one that we saw on the D3. She also helped to keep you warm."

Ken smiled. "Thank you, Miyako-san." He felt very tired, and couldn't manage to tell her how he really felt about her at that moment, even though he wanted to.

"Well, now that you're awake," Miyako told him, "We can get you home. We'll fly back to the gate I came here through. Don't worry."

Miyako put out the fire, then supported Ken as she led him out of the cave. He seemed very disoriented, and she was almost dragging him out. She was a little concerned with the heat that radiated from his body along with his harsh breathing.

"Hawkmon shinka…Aquilamon!"

Miyako and Wormmon got on and helped Ken on. He leaned tiredly up against her as they took off.

Miyako put an arm around him, then blushed as she realized that just having him that close felt good.

Ken was too disoriented to focus, and just stayed close to Miyako, since it made him feel better with her right there. She smelled nice, and her arm around him was warm and comforting.

"Miyako …"

Miyako looked over at Ken, the lack of the honorific drawing her attention immediately. He wasn't shaking anymore, though he still shivered, and was still flushed. He just looked straight ahead as he spoke, as if moving took too much energy.

"…Thank you…" Ken was saying.

"Don't worry about it," Miyako replied. Night time in the digital world used to be a bit creepy, but she didn't feel nearly as scared with Ken next to her, even though he was sick and Wormmon was fast asleep.

"…The stars are…really bright tonight…"

Miyako looked at Ken, then up at the sky. He was right. One star in particular stuck out. It was shining the brightest.

"…see that bright star…?"

Miyako looked over at Ken, who seemed to be doing a bit better as he gazed up at the sky, at the same star she was looking at.

Miyako nodded.

"…I suppose even the digital world has a North Star…"

Miyako barely had any idea what he was talking about, or why. So, she just kept quiet and let him finish.

"…Perhaps it has another name here, though. But the way it shines brightly, even in the darkness is like the way you do…like your crest. I guess…I mean, what I'm trying to say is…well…"

Miyako waited for him to finish his sentence. When there was still silence, she looked over at him. He seemed a bit redder than before, almost like he was blushing. Miyako felt her own face grow hot as she realized that his head rested on her shoulder.

"…I love you."

That sentence took Miyako by surprise, and she looked at Ken, who had torn his gaze from the star to look at her despite the flush on his cheeks.

Miyako looked at the star, then smiled at Ken. "A shining light, huh? Strange analogy, but, hey, I guess that makes you…well, you." Though her face was just as red as his, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "…love you, too."

At that point, Ken blushed and looked back up at the sky. "It'll be our shining star."

Miyako leaned against him like he was leaned against her. "But stars eventually die out."

"This one is different," Ken protested quietly. "A reflection of your light isn't about to die out."

Miyako was sure her face rivaled a tomato as the analogy completely registered in her brain. "Ah…but…well…your light is there, too!"

Ken blushed in response. "I…"

Miyako giggled. "Don't say it's not! That must be why the star is so bright! It's light from both of us!"

Ken opened his mouth to correct her and remind her about the North Star, but then closed his mouth again and just chuckled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

Ken glanced at her a moment, then looked back up at the star. "…shining."

After a moment, Miyako smiled. "I can say the same about you. I suppose something good came of this disaster, hmm?"

"That's an understatement, if I've ever heard one."

The two grinned at each other, then looked back up at the sky.

More specifically, at the bright, shining star.

**THE END**


End file.
